The Last Hope
by Saviibaby
Summary: Scorchfur is a lost kit of Mistystar, ended up in ShadowClan and is mates with Pinenose, and has three kits. Emberpaw is chosen to be in the Dark Forest with the other warriors to prepare for the Clan war. Mapleshade is her 'mentor'.


Prologue

"I see you have found another kin of your wretched former mate" mewed the large, well-muscled gray tom. His amber eyes were staring at a ginger and white she-cat. His tail tip twitched lightly, and he narrowed his eyes. The she-cat's tail curled in amusement, and she purred out. "Yes, indeed I have. In fact, I have sent Darkstripe to get her. She will make a great Dark Forest warrior, we will use her past as a weakness..." "Of course, her past is a dreary one" the tom mewed out, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. "Mapleshade." The she-cat glanced over her shoulder, then a smirk spread across her muzzle. Her eyes gleamed as she looked from the sleek dark gray-black tabby tom to the small black and orange apprentice next to him.

"Ah, hello there young one! My name is Mapleshade, and I'm here to welcome you to a world of no judgment." As she padded over, the two toms left silently, flicking their tails in annoyance. The small black she-cat sat there, her bright blue eyes staring up at the one Darkstripe called 'Mapleshade'. They sat in silence for a few more moments, and the black and orange she-cat could tell Mapleshade was growing impatient. "I don't like it here" the she-cat mewed out, her tail wrapping around her back leg. Mapleshade blinked slowly, then sighed "You are very...quiet for your age. I've seen that your brother and sister don't appreciate you...and you don't get much attention. Am I right?" she purred out as she circled around the young cat, her tail trailing over her flank. The black and orange cat blinked slowly, then nodded, her eyes watching Mapleshade.

Mapleshade purred lightly, and her claws dug into the ground beneath her. "Good, because your clan doesn't deserve you. You belong with much greater warriors than them, and you will become the best warrior in all the clans if you make one promise to me." The black cat's ears twitched and she stared at the cat. "You...will make me into the greatest warrior?" "Of course!" "Over my kin?" "Emberpaw, you were always destined to be great. You will become strong, and earn your respect and attention from your clan mates. But first, you must make the promise" she whispered out, sitting down in front of the small she-cat. "Okay, what is the promise?" she asked, her eyes gleaming as she twitched in excitement, her tail stood straight in the air, and her eyes glittered.

Mapleshade purred, and a slight sparkle danced into her eyes, and the look was almost menacing. The dark, cold forest started to become even more dark, and the only thing that was bright was the water close to them. "You will promise that you will do anything for your clan. Anything and everything. The cats here are welcoming you with open paws, and they need you every night. From now on, you will promise to always come here in your dreams, and walk among fellow clan mates. Do you promise?" Emberpaw blinked slowly, then nodded swiftly "I promise! I will become the greatest warrior Starclan has every seen!" she yowled out, and she dug her claws into the ground.

Suddenly, a paw lashed out and scuffed the black and orange cat, and she recoiled and backed away. Mapleshade glared at her, and lashed her tail "You are now my apprentice, and you will do as I say. You will work hard on becoming a great warrior, and you will come here when I call you." "I'll always come to Starclan!" she mewed out, almost as a hiss as she stepped forward, her eyes stuck on Mapleshade. Mapleshade stood there, her eyes narrowed onto her kin, and she snorted lightly. "You are determined, and I like that about you. Now, go away, run along" she said as she waved her tail at her and padded away. Emberpaw sat there for a moment, then started to feel a light prod on her side.

Then, she woke up, smelling familiar scents of her den mates. She lifted her head, and saw her sister, her eyes gleaming bright. "Specklepaw? What do you want?" "Smokefoot and Applefur want us to go on the dawn hunting patrol!" she purred out, and padded out, her tail lashing. Emberpaw watched after her sister, and she felt a pang of anger. Did she have to go? She would be the one to catch the smallest prey, and everyone would stare at her and laugh. She could hear her mentor as the mottled brown she-cat padded over "Hurry up Emberpaw. Smokefoot and Specklepaw are waiting for us" she mewed out, and slid back out of the den.

Emberpaw slowly stood up, sighing as she walked out of the den. Her eyes caught a cat's figure, and she quickly noticed as Mapleshade. The white and ginger she-cat was smiling at her, and she slowly looked toward her sister and their mentors. "Soon you will be able to defeat your sister, and out show them. Now, hurry along! Get some prey for the clan" she mewed softly into the small cat. Emberpaw smiled, then felt the old she-cat trail her tail along her side. She padded over to her mentor, and nodded to them. They quickly set out into the thick forest for some prey.


End file.
